


After Two Years

by miss_tatiana



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Star Trek AU, i just really wanted to make emma the captain of a starfleet ship ok, jean goes to bobby for relationship advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_tatiana/pseuds/miss_tatiana
Summary: bobby is stuck with jean, the ship's doctor, as she patches up a scratch he got down on a planet's surface. while he's there, he has to listen to her struggle with her crush on the captain, emma.-this is an unapologetic star trek au for emmajean weeks. i like this au so much i might make it into a series of drabbles rip.





	After Two Years

“Bobby, you need to help me.” Jean pulled up his shirt, inspecting the cut on his ribs. “I just- I’ve got no idea what to do, I’m hopeless.”

“Here’s an idea,” Bobby replied, wincing. “You do your job, Doctor, and fix me. Then we can talk about your personal problems.” 

Jean sighed, grinding her teeth as she brushed antibiotics over the cut. “You’re the navigator, why were you even on the landing party?”

“Captain Emma needed someone who’d studied the planet’s surface geography and I-” Bobby pointed at himself with the hand on his uninjured side. “-am the only one who actually does my job, so she took me down.”

Jean pulled out a needle. 

Bobby looked down at it regretfully. “Hey, hey, I’ll have some numbing agent or something, right? Jean- right?”

Jean surprised him with an injection of some anaesthetic, near the cut. 

“Okay, okay,” Bobby let out a breath, talking quickly, like he was on a high, as he always did when he had to come to the medbay. “Wanna talk about your problems? I’ll talk about your problems-” He glanced down nervously at the needle, now threaded and inches from his skin. “Let’s talk, let’s get my mind off of this.” He squeezed his eyes shut as the needle went in, and although it didn’t hurt, he could still feel it. 

Jean looked over at him. “Well, I’m-”

“Completely head over heels for the captain, I already know that part,” Bobby said quickly, not opening his eyes. 

Jean sighed. “I wasn’t going to say that, but-”

“But I hit the nail right on the head,” Bobby interrupted again. “Why do you need my help?”

“How do I-” Jean stopped. This was beyond embarrassing, and she was beginning to regret bringing it up. Out of everyone she could’ve talked to, she’d chosen Bobby, who’d probably make things worse. So she had a crush on the captain. Emma was smart, quick witted, strong, brave, she was everything. And they were stuck on a ship together for five years, so Jean didn’t really have any other options than to sink deeper and deeper into her crush and get trapped there. “You know. How do I-” Nope. She couldn’t just ask how she could ask Emma out, Bobby would laugh. “How did you and John get together?”

A smile spread across Bobby’s face. He liked to talk about almost anything, but he liked to talk about his boyfriend the most. “Well, we were in almost all of the same classes in the academy in our first year, before we split off into specialized classes, but our programs were still the same amount of time, we weren’t going to be doctors or anything that you need two extra years for. So when we stopped having classes together, we just started to hang out outside of school. Starfleet is great, but it can be way too much sometimes, so when there was holidays, we’d head out of town and explore. And then just like that school was over, and we were going to get assigned to ships.” Bobby was lost in the memory. “We stayed up all night, the night before the ceremony. We were excited and nervous and I told him I’d miss him alot, and then he just… said it, he said that he loved me.”

“Really?” Jean could never work up enough courage to say that, even after two years of staring at Emma in secret and hanging onto her every word. 

“Yeah. Of course, I was head over heels for him so I kissed him, and it just… went from there. We couldn’t believe our luck when we were assigned to the same ship.” Bobby shook his head, finally opening his eyes, seemingly forgetting that he was getting stitched up. “But why would that help you?”

“Bobby,” Jean sighed, tying off the thread and dabbing alcohol on the stitches. “I love her so much. I can’t- I’m not going to survive another three years like this.”

“You’re really in deep,” Bobby commented, chuckling under his breath.

“How do I ask her out?” Jean finally said, putting away her equipment. “Not that I’m going to, necessarily, just- hypothetically. How would one go about asking their captain-”

“Asking their captain what?” Emma strode into the medbay, the automated doors sliding shut behind her. “How’s my navigator doing?”

“Fine,” Jean said, straightening up and staring at Emma’s earrings instead of her face in hopes that she wouldn’t blush too badly. “The cut wasn’t deep at all, I threw in some stitches and with a day’s rest he should be back to work. No more landing parties, though, for at least two weeks.”

“Of course,” Emma replied, crossing her arms. “Bobby, I never would have brought you, but I had no other choice. I’m sorry.”

Bobby shook his head. “It’s no big deal, Captain. I wanted a day off anyways.” He grinned, and stood up gingerly. “Can I head off to my quarters?”

“Take it easy, Drake,” Emma quipped, nodding at him. 

Bobby nudged Jean as he slowly walked past her and towards the door, looking at her and then at the captain. “Thanks, Doctor Grey,” he said as the left the medbay. 

“Will he really be better that quickly? You don’t have to sugar coat things with me, Grey,” Emma pressed. She was a conscientious captain, and she cared for her crew more than anything else in the galaxy. 

“Will you go out with me?” Jean asked, the words rushing from her lips before she could over think them, her eyes fixed on the ground. Her voice had been so quiet, and her words so quick, that she wondered immediately if Emma even heard them. 

“Doctor Grey, will my navigator be alright?” Emma asked again, looking startled. 

Jean felt embarrassment and regret washing over her. “Yes, Captain. Of course he will. He’ll be fine.”

Emma nodded, processing the information. “Of course I’ll go out with you, Doctor.”

Jean looked up. “Really?”

Emma laughed briefly, nodding. “I’ve only been in love with you for the past two years.” She touched her hand to her head, as if she couldn’t believe what was happening. “There’s a scenic planet only a few warp jumps away, we could make a detour there and… and go out, I suppose.”

Jean grinned. “Is the planet habitable?”

“Of course.”

“And are there no threats on it?”

“If you’re asking about taking a party down with us, we don’t need to.” Emma smiled. “It can be just us. Is that a date, Doctor?”

Jean couldn’t keep a smile off her face. “Affirmative, Captain.”


End file.
